Alisa the Daedric Knight
Alisa is a character from P.M. Universe series. She is under alias The Daedric Knight and has first appeared in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. She is the leader of faction filled with female Daedric-armored warriors known as The Daedric Sisters, defenders against outsiders from the Planes of Oblivion. She first appeared in 2013, following the release of Skyrim's additional content: Dawnguard, released in 2012 for Xbox 360 and Steam and released in 2013 for PlayStation 3. Biography Alisa is an orphaned Redguard, abducted from her killed parents by Dremoras during the Oblivion Crisis. Nearly died from a heart disease, the Daedric Lord of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon, saves her life by replacing her dying human heart with a heart from a fallen Daedra. After spending years as Dagon's daughter, she escaped the Planes of Oblivion through a gate, with the armor and the weapons she stole from a Dremora with various Daedric artifacts in her hands. She now leads a group of female warriors to defend Skyrim against the Daedric outsiders, sent by her father. Appearance Alisa is a Redguard with brown medium-length hair, blue eyes, and red lips. She wears scars all over her body, during her time in the Planes of Oblivion, for example from her right forehead and on her left eye. She wears a heavy black and red Daedric armor. Critical Edge Devourer of God (Soulcalibur V): She rolls under his opponent, leaps into the air, and breathes fire at her foe. Hunt of the White Wolf (Soulcalibur VI): She slashes her opponent which knocks them down. She then uses her Axii sign to stand the opponent back up before launching them and following up with a horizontal spray of flame from her Igni sign. She finishes with a large flourish and downward strike to knock the opponent back down a fair distance. Appearances Game Appearances * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Soulcalibur V * WWE 2K14 * LittleBigPlanet 3 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * Fire Pro Wrestling World * WWE 2K18 * WWE 2K19 * Soulcalibur VI In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Chokeslam * Signature moves ** Boethiah's Sacrifice (Crucfix powerbomb) ** Multiple clothesline variations *** Flying *** Running ** Spinebuster ** Tombstone piledriver ** Volendrung's Might (Double axe handle, when running or from top rope) ** Sidewalk slam Trivia * Alisa is the second Dragonborn created by pm58790, the first is Siegfried Conan. * Alisa's eyes glows red most of the times, despite she's a werewolf, instead of a vampire. * For most Forsworns, they have their human hearts replaced with Briar Hearts. For her, her human heart is replaced with a Daedra Heart. * In M.U.G.E.N, her voice clips are from Jill Valentine (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) and Setsuka (Soulcalibur III), both voiced by Kari Wahlgren. * In Soulcalibur V, she wields both axes in Aeon's fighting style. By Soulcalibur VI, she switches back to wielding swords, courtesy of Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher series. * She carries every Daedric artifacts, excluding Ebony Mail, Masque of Clavicus Vile, Savior's Hide and/or Ring of Hircine and Ring of Namira. * Despite being enemies with the Vigilants of Stendarr, she wears the Amulet of Stendarr (which belongs to Keeper Carcette) in honor of the fallen Vigilants, whom got killed by the Volkihar Clan vampires. * Even though she is the daughter of Mehrunes Dagon, she currently serves Hermaeus Mora, whose previous champion is Miraak. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Characters Category:Redguards